A Python Christmas
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Taking place just before the events of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown" and during the events of "The Road to New Love (A Prequel)", Margaux "Python" Holt is selected as the soloist for the Christmas program at her church. Luckily her new friends, Cobra, Rattler, and Anaconda, known as the Serpent Sisters, are there for support.
1. Chapter 1

A Python Christmas

_A _Next Chapter_ Christmas Special_

**CHAPTER 1: MEAN GIRLS**

At Birchwood Elementary School, you were either the popular, middle of the road, the weird, the talented, or the bottom of the food chain. And for Margaux Holt, who had just joined the school after moving from Detroit, Michigan, she was trying to make friends, but it was too difficult. With a few exceptions, not all of the kids were particularly warm to her, most of all, the school's resident mean girls Violet Gray and her best friend Patty Swanson.

Violet, in particular, had made Margaux's life at Birchwood a nightmare. She would often call her "ghetto trash" due to her being from Detroit. Patty, more or less, was more of a follower and "yes" girl to Violet. And as bad as Margaux got it, Violet was worse to Charlie Brown, who she made feel worse than even Margaux, but Charlie Brown was used to Violet's taunts. He grew up with the girl. In fact, due to his crush Heather Wold, better known as the little red-haired girl, moving away, he had become numb to her teasing and even started standing up to her a little due to him not even caring anymore. In fact, he had given up on finding love, so he didn't care about what Violet thought of him anymore.

Unbeknownst to the kids at Birchwood was that Margaux had begun being a part of the dreaded Sparkyville girl gang The Serpent Sisters. After school she was about to receive her Serpent handle as she had completed her "Tasks of Loyalty". The leader, Sylvia "Cobra" Martinez was impressed by her. Margaux was Serpent material as far as she was concerned.

As Margaux grabbed her books and got ready to head for the Serpents hideout, Violet and Patty walked up to the tall girl.

"Hey, Detroit!" she said, smirking. "We're having a Christmas Eve party, but we're NOT going to invite YOU!" It was an insult usually reserved for Charlie Brown, but they figured they give Margaux the same treatment they gave the blockhead. But unlike him, she wasn't going to give them a show of depression.

"Fine," she said, not even looking at them. "I'm busy that night, anyway. Have fun." And she left out of the school.

"She didn't even cry or say 'Aw man!'," said Patty. "She's definitely not like Charlie Brown."

"Speaking of which…" Violet noticed the failure-face walking their way and decided to uninvite him as they usually did.

"Hey, Charlie Brown!" Violet began. "We're having a Christmas Eve party, but we're…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Charlie Brown interrupted, obviously annoyed. "You're NOT going to invite ME! Right? What else is new?" And he continued to go on his way.

"What's with everybody today?!" asked Patty, innocently.

"Must be something in the air," shrugged Violet. And both girls grabbed their things and headed for home.

Margaux was soon at the Serpents hideout in an abandoned warehouse. Cobra, the leader, stood at an altar. The other two girls, Holly "Rattler" Newton and Amanda "Anaconda" Jackson, stood at the sides of Margaux. Cobra began her speech.

"Margaux Holt, step forward." Margaux did as she was told. "You have shown dedication and loyalty towards your fellow Serpent Sister. You have plenty of skills and you are caring, not to mention very smart. So it is my pleasure to bestow on you your new Serpent Handle, 'Python'."

"Welcome, Python," said Rattler.

And Cobra grabbed a jewel-incrusted goblet and filled it with fruit juice. Then she said, "And now Python will drink from the Goblet of Sisterhood." And Python did so as the other girls welcomed her with open arms. She had finally found new friends who liked her for her.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A BIG CHANCE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: PYTHON'S OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME**

After being initiated into the Serpent Sisters, the newly-christened Python walked into her home. Her mother, Wendy, greeted her with exciting news.

"Margie!" she said with a beaming smile. "I have good news for you!"

"What is it, mama?" she asked.

"I persuaded Father Dunham into having you do a solo at the church's annual Christmas mass," Wendy said.

"What?!"

"Aren't you excited?!"

"I guess."

"You 'guess'? What's wrong, honey?"

"Well, I'm just not in the Christmas spirit this year."

"I know you miss your old friends back in Detroit, but you know why we moved out here. To get away from that kind of criminal element and closer to your grandparents."

"Yeah, but after the falling out between me and Joslyn, I couldn't go back to Motown, as much as I miss it there."

"Oh Margie." Wendy hugged her daughter. "I know you were hurt after Joslyn said that stuff to you. I did talk to her mother and asked why she did that. She didn't even know and said that she was moping around and said she didn't want to talk about it. Hopefully things will straighten out with you two."

"I hope so too, mama. I just wonder what I did to make her mad." Python shed a tear, thinking about their falling out. "And then there's that witch Violet Gray at school! I HATE her so much! She makes my life a living… well you know!"

"I know that spoiled brat has been a thorn on your side since you been going to Birchwood. If it'll help, I'll talk to her parents and see why she acts the way she does towards you."

"As bad as she treats me, she's worse to this boy named Charlie Brown. Apparently according to many kids there, he, and this is them saying this, can't do anything right."

"Have you talked to that boy yet?"

"As bad as he gets treated, he also has a lot of friends, as well as enemies. I don't even have THAT! I would like to get to know him, though. Maybe one day."

"Anyway, will you sing at the mass on Christmas?"

Python thought about it for a bit. "Sure, I will, mama."

"That's my baby!" And Wendy hugged Python. She was lucky to have a caring mother like Wendy. Python never knew her father as he left before she was even one. But with her mother still in her life and her grandparents, as well, and now the Serpent Sisters, she felt like she was getting her life back on track.

**NEXT CHAPTER: VIOLET'S ULTIMATUM**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: INTIMIDATION 101**

Python was on Cloud 9. Word had got around about her singing at the church for Christmas mass. Some of the kids at Birchwood was finally starting to talk to the new weird girl from Detroit. They had no idea that she could sing. She even told her new friends, the Serpent Sisters, about it and they were happy about it, though Rattler thought she would get bored in church during the service. She did agree to go at least for Python. Most folks were happy for her. _Most_ folks.

When Violet got word about Python singing at church, she made it a point to deliver a message of her own to her biggest antagonist whose name wasn't Charlie Brown. She found her Motor City foe at her locker. And she leaned against the locker, closing the door. Patty was behind her, but didn't say a word. She was just there to back up Violet.

"So I hear that you are singing at mass on Christmas," Violet sneered.

"What's it to you, Gray?" asked Python.

"I happen to go to St. Mendelson's, Detroit," said Violet, looking Python straight in the eye and trying to look as intimidating as possible. "Let me give you some advice. Do. Not. Do. It! Or you will be sorry!"

"Is that a threat, you witch?!"

"No threat, dearie. Think of it as 'friendly advice'." And Violet walked away laughing. Patty followed behind. Python kicked her locker and stormed away from there, when she was stopped by Pig Pen.

"Don't let Snobzilla intimidate you," he said. "She's been trying to get at my goat for years. And I'm sure you've heard about the treatment she delivers Charlie Brown. She more bark than bite. I say do that Christmas mass. Call her out on her bluff!"

"You know, I will," said Python. "Thanks, Pig Pen!" And she gave him a kiss, which was rare for the dirty kid. He smiled and watched as she went to her class.

"Wow!" he sighed.

A bit later at the Serpents hideout, an angry Rattler said, "WHO DOES THIS WITCH THINK SHE IS?! MOMMY DEAREST WASN'T THIS MEAN!"

"Let us know if she starts any kind of trouble, Py," said Cobra. "We will back you up and put her in her place." Anaconda cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks, guys," said Python. "I'm glad I have friends like you who have my back."

"From what I understand, her father is pretty wealthy," Cobra continued. "His name is Grant Gray, and he runs Gray Industries. Maybe this is why her highness acts so high and mighty."

"Maybe," said Python, "but I am feeling better that you girls will be there in case she tries anything."

"Don't worry, Python," said a venomous Rattler. "She even looks at you crossed-eyed, and we will blacken BOTH of her eyes!"

"We will make sure she doesn't do anything to you, girl," Cobra added. Python sighed with relief. She was glad to have her friends by her side to stop anything Violet had planned.

A while later, Python was at the mall doing some Christmas shopping when she bumped into a girl. She then recognized who she bumped into.

"Frieda?!" said Python recognizing the curly-haired girl.

"Margaux, right?" said Frieda. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I heard about you singing at mass on Christmas. Good for you!"

"I wish your friend Violet was more supportive."

"Well Violet sometimes like to act tough and be a bully. Don't let her intimidate you."

"That's what Pig Pen told me."

"Sounds like sound advice. Even if it comes from the dustiest kid in town. Anyway what are you up to?"

"Doing some last minute Christmas shopping. You?"

"The same."

"Have you talked to Charlie Brown yet?"

"Uh…"

"Come on! What's happening with your Prince Charming?"

"I'm still working up the nerve. I do plan on talking to him soon. Let's just say I'm taking your advice on treating him to a movie. I figured I'd do so on Valentine's Day because he's always getting the shaft on that day more than any."

"Hmm, Valentine's Day. Sounds like a good plan. Well, good luck with that, Frieda."

"Thank you. You know, I used to sing solos in my church in my old town before I moved to Sparkyville."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I still sing at our current church, but I don't get to solo like I used to."

"Maybe you'll get lucky one day."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'll see you later, Margaux. And good luck!"

"Thanks, Frieda. And here's hoping you get Charlie Brown." And both girls went about their business. With encouragement from the Serpents, Pig Pen, and now Frieda, Python was ready to wow the folks at St. Mendelson's.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS EVE ACTIVITIES**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: 'TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS…**

At Violet's house, the Christmas Eve party was in full swing. Almost every kid from school was there, with a few exceptions. Left off the invite list was, obviously, Charlie Brown and Python (Pig Pen BARELY made it). But Linus and Sally was also absent, the former due to Violet's treatment of Charlie Brown. In fact, Sally was acquainted with Violet, who didn't treat her like she did her brother, but wasn't close to her to be actual friends. Frieda, who was at the party, was also upset that she excluded Charlie Brown from the festivities just to make him hurt. Linus's sister and Frieda's best friend, Lucy, walked up to the curly-haired girl.

"Anything wrong, Frieda?" she asked.

"Well, no, nothing's wrong," Frieda lied. "Just tired. It's been a long week and I think I'm going to cut out early. By the way, how come Linus didn't show up?"

"Oh he was protesting how Violet didn't invite Charlie Brown to this party," Lucy shrugged. "He doesn't seem to realize that someone like Charlie Brown gets excluded from these events because he's too wishy-washy and dull. He'd bring the party down."

"I don't blame Linus for not coming," muttered Frieda.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. I'm going to head home. I'll talk to you later, Lucy. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Frieda." And Frieda left the house. What she didn't tell anyone was that she was heading to Charlie Brown's house and paying him a visit. She wasn't quite ready to tell him how she felt about him yet, but still wanted to be friendly with him.

Back at the party, Violet walked up to Lucy and asked, "Where did Frieda go?"

"She said she was tired and was going home," Lucy responded.

"I see. Well she's been acting a bit weird, lately. Have you noticed any change in her at all?"

"No, not really. I guess she's going through a lot."

"Well, I guess I can see that. Anyway, I need to find Pig Pen and hope he isn't dirtying up daddy's den. I'll talk to you more later, Lucy."

"Okay, Violet."

Frieda walked up to Charlie Brown's door. She knocked on the door. Inside, Charlie Brown, Linus, Sally, and Snoopy were wrapping gifts when they heard the knock on the door.

"I wonder who is coming over at this hour?" wondered Charlie Brown. He went to answer it, surprised to see Frieda standing at the door.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown," she greeted.

"Same to you, Frieda," Charlie Brown replied. "But I thought you'd be at Violet's party."

"I was," Frieda remarked, "but it wasn't that great. So I left. Was wondering what you guys were up to?"

"Well we just finished wrapping presents," said Linus. "But we were about to have some hot cocoa."

"You can join us if you want," offered Charlie Brown.

"I'd like that," said Frieda with a smile. And she took off her coat and sat by the fireplace with Charlie Brown, Linus, and Sally. Snoopy also joined them and had a big mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows piled high.

"You got enough marshmallows there, Snoopy?" asked Frieda. Snoopy then got up and left the room for a second. He came back with another package of marshmallows and added them to the others in his mug.

"Oh good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown.

At that moment, Violet and Patty were walking up to Charlie Brown's home themselves. The party had just wrapped and they were ready to gloat to him about how he "missed" the party of the year.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," Violet snickered.

"That's the best part!" agreed Patty. "Watching him go from happiness to misery in seconds. I love it! But still, is it wrong of us to wallow in the misery of one boy?"

"What are you talking about? This is Charlie Brown! 'Failure' is his middle name! We're just reminding him of his shortcomings." And they knocked on his door. He answered it, shocked to see his two biggest antagonists who's names weren't Lucy Van Pelt, standing there.

"Violet. Patty," he responded. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We just wanted you to know that you missed a great Christmas party," said Violet. "Oh yeah. That's right. You weren't on the lists of invites. I almost forgot for a moment." The two snobby girls snickered. Charlie Brown wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Not this time.

"You came over to my house just to remind me how much you hate me? You know, Violet, there was a time where you not inviting me to one of your parties and you belittling me and saying I'm a failure would've hurt me. But now, I'm past that. Anything you say can't faze me anymore. You see, the girl I cared about more than anything in the world had moved away and I don't know where she lives at. Peppermint Patty and Marcie are halfway around the globe right now. And, maybe aside from them, I know nobody will ever love me. Heck, Linus's sister reminds me of that, constantly. I know I can't do anything right. When you tell me these things on a daily basis, you're actually telling me something I already know. But I accepted it. And for once, I'm embracing the failure. So whatever you two miserable girls have to say to me about myself, it doesn't faze me anymore. You can't hurt me, because I dealt with the largest pain anyone could deal with. So go ahead. Say I'm a loser, say I have no backbone, don't invite me to parties, and say I will never amount to anything. But know this; I am now numb to your insults. If there's nothing else you'd like to say, please leave my house because just like me and your party, I didn't invite you to come over to my house, either. Oh, and Merry Christmas."

And with that, Charlie Brown slammed the door in their faces. They couldn't believe it. Charlie Brown, the failure-face, Mr. Wishy-Washy himself, just stood up to them and told them that their insults would not have any kind of effect on him anymore.

"What just happened?" asked a bewildered Patty.

"Something I feared for a long time, Patty," said a shocked Violet. "Charlie Brown has built up an immunity to our insults. We've put him down so much that he feels nothing anymore."

"You mean we finally broke Charlie Brown?"

"No, but we can't hurt him anymore. At least not like how we've been doing it." And the girls went home. They wondered what they were going to do now that their favorite whipping-boy was now numb to their pain. But at least they still had "Detroit". She would become their whipping girl, so to speak, replacing the blockhead.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS MASS**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SING IT OUT, PYTHON!**

Christmas Day had arrived and all of the kids opened their gifts throughout town. For Python it was a big day because this was the day that she was singing her solo at St. Mendelson's. In spite of Violet telling her to not do it, she was going to do it no matter what. Plus with her friends, the Serpent Sisters, supporting her, she knew things would be fine, no matter what. As she and her mother Wendy got ready, the phone ring. Wendy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Margaux there? This is her friend, Sylvia."

"Hold on one second." She went to Python's room. "Margie? There's a call for you. Your friend Sylvia."

"I'll get it up here, mama," said Python. She picked up the phone and said, "Okay, you can hang up now!" And Wendy hung up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Python, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Cobra. What's up?"

"Letting you know we're on our way to St. Mendelson's now. When will you be there?"

"We are about to leave in a few minutes. It won't start for another hour."

"Rattler is groaning about having to wait."

"Tell her it won't be as long as she makes it out to be."

"Will do. See you there, girl."

Later at St. Mendelson's, the mass was underway. The Serpent Sisters sat in the rear pew. Violet and her parents sat in their usual spot, as did Patty and her family. Also there was Pig Pen, in support of Python, himself. Father Dunham stepped up to the pulpit.

"My children," he began, "tonight is a special night, as it is the anniversary of the birth of the Savior. And we promised that we would honor Him in song. That's why we have some newcomers to this sanctuary as well as Sparkyville. Welcome Wendy Holt and her daughter Margaux." The people clapped, except Violet, who folded her arms and frowned.

"Now Wendy is originally from here, and her parents are members of this congregation, but young Margaux was originally born and raised in Detroit, Michigan. And it is she who will grace us with a song to start out this Christmas mass." And Python walked up to a waiting microphone. She would sing "O Holy Night."

_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Savior's birth;_

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining,_

_'Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn;_

_Fall on your knees, Oh hear the angel voices!_

_O night divine! O night when Christ was born._

_O night, O holy night, O night divine._

Everyone applauded. In fact, Python received a standing ovation for her performance. Even Violet's parents, to her chagrin, stood up and applauded her. Even Violet's best friend, Patty, was moved to tears. Cobra, Rattler, and Anaconda all cheered for their comrade. Pig Pen applauded and smiled.

"Well done," he said to himself.

Later after mass was over, Violet and her folks came to talk to Python and Wendy.

"That was wonderful, young lady!" lauded Grant, Violet's father. "How did you learn to sing like that?"

"I just listened to my mother's music," said Python.

"Well you have talent there," said Grant. "My daughter says you go to her school. Maybe you two could hang out."

"Daddy!" gasped Violet.

"Well, she has made me feel REAL welcomed, Mr. Gray," said Python, glaring at her nemesis. She knew Violet's parents liked her and it made her sick to her stomach. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the spectacle.

"Anyway, we need to be going," Grant said, putting on his coat. "Nice to meet you all."

"You too," said Wendy.

"See you at school, Violet," said Python in a fake sweet voice and smile. Violet just hid her face and said nothing. It was a small victory for Python. Just then Patty, Violet's best friend, walked up to Python.

"Hey," she began.

"Hey," Python said back. At least Patty not embarrassed to talk to the scrappy girl from Motown, Python thought to herself.

"Just wanted to say, you did a great job up there," Patty said softly. "And I can't speak for Violet, but I will try to not make fun of you anymore, myself. I don't expect us to be close or even buddies, but I won't relish in the teasing like my friend does. At least not with you."

"Thanks," said Python.

"I'll see you around, Detroit. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Just then, the Serpent Sisters came over to congratulate their friend.

"Darling, that was awesome!" said a happy Cobra. "You did great!"

"Thanks, Cobra," said Python. Rattler was in tears.

"Python, that was- WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Is Rattler all right?" asked a concerned Python.

"She enjoyed your performance, too, girl," sighed Cobra. Anaconda escorted a still-crying Rattler out of the church, but not before patting Python on the shoulder.

"Come on, Margie," said Wendy. "Let's go to Joe's Café for a bite to eat."

"Mama, it's Christmas!" Python retorted. "Joe's will be closed!"

"Just seeing if you were paying attention!" And Wendy winked at her daughter, who then laughed loudly. They left and headed for home. It was a great night for Python. While not all days would be this good, she knew that with her mother and her friends, The Serpents, she would be okay.

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was handing out cards to their loved ones. Python had gotten one from Pig Pen that said "Thinking of you". She thanked him and even gave him another kiss on the cheek, making him blush underneath his dirty face. She was one of the few girls not afraid to get close to the dusty boy. She had also heard that Charlie Brown was sick with the flu and was staying home.

As she was walking to class, she spotted Frieda talking to a stringy-haired boy carrying a blanket. From what she heard, he was Charlie Brown's best friend, Linus. She had also heard about a stunt his sister Lucy did some time ago involving pulling a football away from him multiple times during an important football game. She would have to meet this Lucy one day, she thought to herself. After Linus left, Frieda looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then she stuck what looked like a Valentine to someone's locker. Then she left. After Frieda went to class, Python looked at the Valentine. It read, "To Charlie Brown". Python smiled.

"Atta girl, Frieda!"

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


End file.
